Just a Feeling
by GreyandTorres
Summary: College AU. Amy needs to cheer up. Shane and Amy go out. Amy meets Karma. Need I say more? Repost.
**Just a Feeling**

Amy woke up to the sound of a knock on the door. _Damn it._ Her mind was clogged, and she honestly didn't understand why she'd agreed to out with Shane the night before. Her eyes were still plastered closed, as if she knew if she opened them the reality of her life would set it in. Also, she was 99.9% sure that she was going to hurl when she got up, so she was trying to avoid that at all costs.

Knock.

Amy audibly groaned, throwing the covers off of herself, before looking at herself tentatively in the wide mirror she'd recently put in her room. _Oh dear._ Amy's hair looked like sex hair, and her makeup was smudged as if a) she'd been crying heavily or b) she had been getting ready for a Halloween party. She actually laughed at how bad she looked. _Someone's getting a shock when I open the door._

Knock.

"I'm coming, jeez!" Amy grunted, her mouth still dry from the masses of alcohol she drank last night.

Amy threw on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie, and decided this was the best she could look right now. She approached the door and opened it hastily, her mind still scattered, and honestly she was still feeling a bit tipsy from the night before.

Shane stood on the other side, smirking at Amy's appearance, as if he was expecting it all along. He walked into Amy's room without permission with complete swagger and conviction, as if he owned the place. Amy had to smile at her friend; the amount of confidence he had was admirable.

"HEY AMY!" Shane said all too loudly, knowing that his friend was still struggling with a major hangover from last night.

"What the fuck Shane? Why are you here so early?!" Amy said angrily to her best friend. Honestly, she just wanted to go back to sleep for the rest of the day.

Shane smiled gleefully at her. He always looked like he knew something she didn't. "Oh honey, it's two o'clock in the afternoon. I came to see if you wanted to go get coffee with me!"

Amy just looked at him. _Well I guess I missed my lecture._ She wasn't that fazed she'd missed her lecture, as she wasn't even enjoying college that much at the moment. She'd just gotten out of a relationship with her long term girlfriend Reagan, and you could say she was willingly drowning her sorrows every night with Shane. Let's just say Shane's better at dealing with a hangover than Amy is.

"You know, I was in bed. Sleeping. Peacefully." Amy glared at Shane, clearly unhappy at his interruption. She knew he wouldn't give up easily though, as he stood there, slighting pouting at her like a lost puppy. "Fine, I'll go with you. But you're paying, and I have to shower first, so you'll have to wait for me. I doubt you'll want me to go out like this." Amy did a twirl, showcasing not only how dishevelled she looked right now, but also how slightly tipsy she still was. She just laughed it off and went to go shower, shutting the door firmly behind her, giving Shane a warning look not to touch any of her stuff while she was in there. _Yeah, right._

They arrived at the campus coffee shop swiftly, after Shane gave Amy an unwelcome lecture about long she was taking to get ready. The walk there was quiet, and both of them seemed subdued. Honestly, Shane was starting to worry about Amy. Breaking up with Reagan was really hitting Amy hard, and he just wanted to make sure that she was okay. They were best friends after all.

Shane decided to speak up as they entered the coffee shop.

"So, Amy, I was thinking that maybe we shouldn't go out tonight, and instead you should hang out with me and Liam!" Amy audibly groaned at this, partly because she still had a killer headache from going out last night, but also because the sound of doing something without alcohol at the moment didn't sound very appealing.

"You know I don't like the idea of that. Can't we just go out again? I mean come on, it's fun!" Amy smiled her toothiest smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes. They then proceeded to order their favourite drinks; which for Amy was a giant cup of strong coffee, and for Shane just a water as he claimed he was on a detox, and also because he could swear his teeth were going too yellow.

Shane incredulously stared at Amy as they sat down at their usual table. He hated that she said she wanted to go out again, and he hated the white lie of saying 'it's fun!'. He definitely knew Amy better than that.

"Okay, Amy, cut the shit! We all know a certain female with a name beginning with R is why you've become a crazy party animal. You know you can't lie to me. Also, I'm pretty sure I can tell what you're thinking. Gay telepathy and all." Shane winked and chuckled, like he'd just come up with the cleverest joke anyone had ever heard. Sometimes Amy questioned how she ever became friends with someone like him.

"Wow, Shane I wish your jokes weren't so funny! And yes, you're right. I'm avoiding my feelings, because I want to. Why can't you just accept that for now? It's been two weeks. _Two fucking weeks._ I just need some more time, to just not think or feel. Please understand that." Shane was pretty sure Amy's eyes couldn't look any sadder at this moment. He sighed, rolled his eyes, and caved in to the Amy who currently looked like a lost dog.

"Okay, okay, one more night, but that's it! I'm only doing this because I love you, and want to support you. It also means I can search for some man candy tonight, so everyone wins!" As Shane said this, he suddenly had a glint in his eye, as if he was up to no good. _Oh hell no._ "Maybe you could search for a rebound? You know, to get your mind off _her._ " Shane wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Amy couldn't help but swat his shoulder playfully.

"I don't know, I don't think I'm ready… I mean all I think about is her. I just don't think it would be a good idea." Amy's face always seemed to looked strained whenever she spoke about Reagan; she was the first girlfriend Amy had ever had after coming out, and she has so many memories of being with Reagan.

"Oh sweetie, that's the point of a rebound! To get your mind off the person you are lusting after. Gosh, you're so silly sometimes. No one would think you were studying English, ya know, when you actually have to know what words mean." Once again, Shane chuckled under his breath at this, whereas Amy just glared at him.

"Uh whatever Shane. Can you please just be quiet now? I've got a really bad headache."

"Well, someone's Miss Moody today. Now I really think you have to get laid." Amy couldn't help but laugh at that. Shane always made her feel better, at least for a while.

Before they knew it, they had both got ready into their most form fitting clothes, and Amy even agreed to get into an actual dress because of constant nagging from Shane.

"Seriously Ames, that dress looks fab. I would tell you if you looked awful. I do speak my mind after all."

"Really? I hadn't noticed you say everything without thinking." Amy laughed while Shane pouted in mock offense.

"Ha ha, very funny Raudenfeld. Seriously though, look at us. We look H-O-T!" Shane was dressed in his usual designer clothes, with his absolute favourite pair of shoes and most expensive aftershave he had on. _Well, someone's making an effort._

Amy herself had a red dress on, which accented her legs, which were ever so long, and accentuated her boobs in such a way which meant that nobody would be able to ignore her presence tonight. Along with this she wore her only pair of heels, and though not much of a fan of perfume, she wore her typically Amy perfume which was strong and intoxicating.

Shane losing his patience with the situation, and sad that the attention was no longer on him, shouted "Girl, what are we waiting for? Let's party!" and practically shoved Amy out the door.

They entered the club, Shane admittedly more eager than Amy, and it was already packed, which was not to Amy's liking. In fact, Amy doesn't really do socialising that well, and would happily call herself a socially awkward person. She and Shane were practically polar opposites, but somehow they got on so well.

Both of them had the same thinking: get a drink! They ran to the bar, and swiftly ordered two shots. There was no time to waste, after all. On the count of three, the shots were both downed before two more were ordered. Amy enjoyed the familiar fuzzy feeling, though she'd have to drink a lot more if she wanted to get drunk tonight.

Shane sensed that Amy would just sit here and drink all night if she could, so he decided he should urge her to meet someone tonight.

"Amy. Earth to Amy. Get up and go meet people! This is supposed to be a fun night!" Shane waved to the dancefloor, but also to the masses of people in this club that Amy could be interacting with tonight.

"Shane, leave me be. Go find your "man candy" or whatever the fuck you said." Nice to see Amy had reverted back to her withdrawn self then, Shane thought.

"Fine, whatever you want. Text me at the end of the night though, we'll both go home together, if I don't get lucky" Shane winked cheekily, and Amy thought she might throw up. Shane was just too cheery for her sometimes.

Amy was pretty sure she was on shot number three by the time Shane had left her, and she was already feeling the effects of it. She wouldn't like to call herself a lightweight, but she had to say that she probably was. After ordering shot number four, and gulping it down like it was water, she decided that she needed to use the bathroom. Getting up, and thinking that she was steadier than she actually was, she stumbled, managing to grasp on to the bar. _I bet that made an impression._ She stalked over to the bathroom, and went to the toilet, before looking at herself in the mirror, trying to see whether she looked as much as a mess as she felt. Topping up her makeup, she opened the door to leave, only to bang straight into a body. Due to her imbalance, Amy pretty much hit the floor. In a totally ungraceful way. _Great._

"Shit, I'm so sorry!" A rather high pitched, but heavenly voice said in a concerned manner. Amy looked up to put a face to the voice, and _oh my._ Amy licked her lips without even really realising it. The unidentified girl, no, _woman, definitely a woman,_ had beautiful auburn curls, and big inquisitive eyes, which she couldn't quite decipher whether they were hazel or just pure brown. She also had a killer dress on, which accentuated all the curves she had on that delicious body. _Wait, what?_ Amy was actually lusting after a girl that wasn't Reagan… this was progress.

While Amy was on the floor, having her inner drunken monologue, the auburn haired girl stood there dumbfounded, unsure of what to do.

"Hey, are you okay?" the girl asked hesitantly. If anything, she was very embarrassed that she'd knocked down a very hot blonde.

Amy locked eyes with her in this instant, suddenly realising she'd been ignoring her this whole time. _Way to go Raudenfeld._

"Yeah, yeah, don't worry I'm okay… it was mostly me. I've had a bit to drink, and I wasn't really looking where I was going." _Take the leap of faith Amy, you can do it._ "You can make it up to me though, by buying me a drink." _Oh my please say yes or it will be so embarrassing what did I just do?!_

The girl looked shocked, but then smiled the most gorgeous smile Amy had ever seen. "Sure! That's the least I can do. I'm Karma, by the way." Karma said this as she offered a hand to Amy to get up.

As their hands touched, what a feeling. Amy could feel sensations all through her body, right to her spine. She pretended not to notice, but she was pretty sure she saw Karma smirk at her in the corner of her eye.

"Well, let's get that drink then!" Karma declared, unaware of the night they were going to have.

Three hours later, and Karma and Amy were both still at the bar, on something like their billionth drink, just enjoying each other's company. Amy was amazed to learn that Karma was a music major, but she assumed that her singing voice was probably as heavenly as her speaking voice. She also assumed that Karma's long dextrous fingers would feel really good in her—Amy had to internally curse herself. _Calm your libido woman!_

They were very drunk at one point, but Amy now opted for water, because she realised she was actually interested in what Karma had to say.

"So, where are you from? I can't believe we've been talking for nearly three hours and I don't even know the basics. Such a great friend!" Amy joked comfortably with Karma as if it was natural.

"Well, I'm actually from Austin, and I decided to come to college here in Arizona. I didn't want to be too far away from my family, so it was perfect for me." Karma expressed gleefully, and Amy was so in awe of her already.

"No way, I'm from Austin too! We have so much in common." Amy winked at Karma, and subconsciously put a hand on Karma's thigh which was exposed due to the length of her dress.

Karma's breath caught at Amy's action, and Amy noticed alright. Amy smiled, and raised her eyebrow at Karma, edging her face ever closer to her.

"You alright there, Karma?" Amy said, smirking. Who knew she could have this effect on her?

Karma swallowed, then found some words to stutter out. "I- I'm to-totally good. Yep. Fabulous. Why did you ask?"

Amy moved so their noses were touching, and breathed out, "You seemed to be getting a little flustered over there… I was just curious as to why." They could feel each other's' breath on their lips, and Amy couldn't describe how much she wanted to kiss Karma in this moment. She just wanted Karma to initiate it, she didn't want it to be one-sided. By this time, both of them seemed to have forgotten that they were in a public place.

"It's just, there's this really hot blonde I've been talking to for the whole night, and I really want to kiss her, but I don't know if she wants me to." Karma managed to croak out, her heartbeat slowly fastening.

"Oh trust me, she wants you to kiss her." Amy felt like she couldn't breathe, but she had also never felt so alive. Karma took this as an opportunity, and she thrashed their lips together like her life depended on it. There was so much passion in the kiss, and it was full of desire for one another, but it was also gentle, like they both wanted to savour what they each tasted like. Both battled for dominance, and Amy put her tongue to Karma's lips, silently asking for entrance, which Karma happily allowed. Karma even moaned into the kiss, making Amy smirk into Karma's lips. They weren't sure how long they'd been kissing for, but when they broke apart they were both gasping for air, their lips swollen.

Both looked at each other, smiling like love-struck fools, and Amy asked with no feeling of trepidation,

"Hey, do you want to come back to mine?"

"I'd love to." Karma looked like she was going to burst with happiness, or possibly lust.

Amy got her phone out and texted Shane.

 _Amy: Sorry Shane, you're on your own tonight._


End file.
